Just One Moment
by Glee Clue Rock 1251
Summary: When Kendell plans a very special night for the gang, everything goes hirirable wrong. all kendell whats is just one mement to tell jo how he feels... And sorry to say but I might delet this story unless someone can help me
1. Chapter 1

Kendall's POV

3/4/11 11:23 am

Boy….I hope Jo didn't see us….now THAT would be bad.  
Jo's POV

That's it…I can't believe Kendall's cheating on me with Camille. She's my best friend. I saw them kiss with my own two eyes. I knew there was something going on between the two of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:The ICE CREAM!  
A/N: I know the last chapter was really short, but it was just a starter chapter…so PLZ R&R….

Jo's POV

Text Conversation

From: Kendall

To: Jo, Logan, Camille, James, and Carlos

Meet me in the lobby tonight 6. Text me back if u can't come

Kendall's POV

This was it. I was going to propose to Jo tonight. We were all going to the beach tonight and I was going to ask Jo. I knew she would say yes. I have nothing to worry about…

In the Limo

Logan's POV

Something was up between Kendall and Jo…they weren't sitting together and they weren't talking. I don't usually meddle in others' relationship but, I was going to find out what was going on.

6:15 pm…..Ice Cream Parlor

Before we went inside, I wanted to talk to Jo.

"Jo, what's up between you and Kendall?"

No answer.

"Jo…"

"Fine, I'll tell you….I saw him in the hallway kissing Camille." she said as she started to sob.

Oh great…this is really going to mess up Kendall's plan tonight….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Texting Fun  
A/N: Sorry if it seems like a long time between my updates…I only type my stories at school and we don't get a lot of free time…PLZ R&R

Text Conversation: Logan and Kendall

Logan: she knows…she saw u kiss her

Kendall: oh great….u think she will still say yes?

Logan: …

Kendall let out a small sob at the table.

Kendall: gtg….i need to say sorry

Kendall and Jo

Kendall: Jo…im sorry…I didn't know that you were watching

Jo: So u would've kissed her if I wasn't watching…and ur cheating on me with my best friend….

Kendall: No, we were playing truth or dare

Jo: sure…

Kendall: Jo…plz listen to me

Jo: im not talking to you now….y don't u talk to Camille..

THE LIMO….

Logan's POV

As we continued to listen to Jo and Kendall bicker, I began to doubt he was still going to propose. Suddenly, the limo jerked forward; I heard screams and felt blood trickle from my forhead. Then everything went black.

A/N: Sorry if this seems short to you guys and sorry about the cliffhanger there…it just seemed like a really good place to end…and if you guys have ideas for later chapter, say it in a review or pm me…gtg learning now in progress…teacher looking over my shoulder…lol


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:WoahWhat happened?  
A/N: Heyyy guys…here is a new chapter of TKTSIA (the kiss that started it all…) im thinking about changing the name…it just sounds kinda lame…remember...i will hear out any ideas that you guys have…PLZ READ & REVIEW …I just love coming home to a couple reviews everyday…:) what do you people think of me doing like a facebook fanfic….I've read a few and I really enjoy them…they're funny:P I hope u like this section in the hospital scene…

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush…Scott Fellows does...im sooo jealous…

Logan's POV

When I woke up, I could smell antiseptic. I looked at my right hand and there was an IV in it. I looked up at the clock, it said 8:30. Katie was asleep on the small couch in the room.

"Katie!"

"5 more minutes, Mom."

"It's Logan."

"Logan! You're awake!" she cried as she got up to hug me.

5 minutes later the doctor walked in.

"Hello, Logan. My name is Dr. Smith"

"What exactly happened, Doctor?"

"Well, Logan, you were in a car crash. You have a mild concussion and a broken wrist."

"What about my friends?"

"Carlos was okay because he was wearing a helmet. Camille and Jo are being signing their discharge papers right now. They just had a couple of cuts and bruises."

"Well that's good. What about James and Kendall?"

"James has a broken arm, 5 broken ribs, a concussion, a sprained ankle, and a few cuts. Kendall, on the other hand…" he said as his pager started to beep, "I gotta go. I'll talk to you in a little bit."

"Katie, how long have I been out?"

"Two days."

"WHAT?"

"Relax…the doctor said it's normal."

"Okay. Where's Mama Knight?"

"She went home to shower and change."

"Ok."

15 minutes later...

"Logan?" Mama Knight said as she walked into the room.

"Oh, Hi! How's Kendall?"

"Well, he was very injured because when the limo stopped he fell on everybody; he didn't want you guys to get hurt. He's in a coma and they don't know if he will ever come out of it." she said as she let out a sob.

He almost died protecting us, I thought, I should be the one in a coma, he should be happily engaged to Jo…I wonder if she knows yet…

Jo's POV

As I was on my way to visit Kendall, I received a text from Katie.

Katie: Logan's awake!

Me: That's great! I'll visit him first.

As I walked into Logan's room, I was greeted by Mama Knight.

"Jo!"

"Hey!"

"I'm so happy that you're okay!"

"Well, its all thanks to Ken-"I started to say, but stopped after I saw that Katie had tears in her eyes.

A/N: I really liked this part with Katie and Jo…

James: So do I!

Logan: You're just saying that because you have a crush on Katie…

James: ….How did you find out?

Carlos: I told him after you told me when we were 11.

James: YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD NEVER SPEAK OF IT AGAIN! I declare WAR!

Carlos: LOGAN! HELP!

Me: Okay guys…Well we will continue this next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Ring  
A/N: Hey guys…these author notes get too long sometimes….

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush….if I did, I wouldn't be typing this… it would be on TV:)

Jo's POV

"Hey Logan!" I say as I turn to face him.

"Hey Jo."

"So…how are you doing?"

"I feel great. I should be discharged tomorrow."

"Well, that's great. I'm going to go visit Kendall."

"Bye!" the three of them said at once.

When I entered Kendall's room, I pulled a chair up to his bed and started run my fingers through his hair. It brought back so many memories…

*Knock, Knock*

"Come in!" I said, thinking that it was Katie or Mama Knight.

When it opened, a police officer was standing there with a damaged picnic basket in his hand.

" Miss, are you Josephine Taylor?"

"Yes, why?"

"We pulled this from the crash. We want you to have it." He said as he put the basket in my hands, "Bye!"

"Bye!"

As I opened the picnic basket, I saw a red velvet box. When I opened it, I saw a small ring with a simple, silver band and a small diamond in the middle. I saw that it had a small engraving on the inside, which read, "Jo ,I love you."

Kendall's POV

I could feel someone holding my hand and I could also hear someone crying…where am I? Wait…I think I'm in a coma. Mrs. Cummins talked about them in health class. I hear someone quietly open ( or shut…I can't tell) the door and walk in.

"Hi, Jo." It was Katie.

"Oh hi Katie."

~Silence~

"You know, Logan told me that if you talk to someone in a coma, they can still hear you."

"Thanks, I just might try that then."

"Bye!" I hear as Katie walks out the door.

"Hi, Kendall…I wish I was in the bed instead of you….you don't deserve this…" I could feel her warmth as she lies on the bed beside me and starts to cry in my shoulder.

"Two weeks ago, the police brought me a basket. I wish you were awake right now because than we would be out celebrating."

She knows….

"I love the ring…you know, it looks like my mom's ring…"

A/N: Jo's mom died and Jo wears her wedding ring.

THAT'S WHY I PICKED IT!

Ughh…I wish I would just wake up…

"KENDALL! Are you waking up?"

"Y-y-yes." I answer groggily and I open my eyes, but fall back asleep quickly.

"Awww…you're so cute when you're sleeping."

A/N: Mrs. Cummins is their health teacher. I wish I had more time to type…I already have like, 4 or 5 more chapters written….

Kendall: So, you can update more often?

Me: NOOOO.

Carlos: WHY?

Me: Because I still have to type it to upload it.

Logan: Guys, stop bothering her and let her write the rest of the story.

Me: Thanks, Logie…

Carlos, James, and Kendall: Fine….

ALL: BYE!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey readers,

I know you are waiting for the next chapter but I am helping the story and if you need help tell me so I adopted the story from **_randomwritessummit_ **the person wrote the chapter all the way though five and I am writing the rest of the story and if you need help pm me and I will put it in and if someone wants they can be a beta reader too just pm or review this ok and i will have some one be my beta reader thanks.

Thanks, Glee clue rock 1251

P.S. I just what to let you guys know to vote for a story i know i have two stories alrighty but i was going to write my own books too and i am helping the two people with the stories so if you what to help me pm or review me please thanks agian. **_I___**** am** sorry to say i had this for i dont know i have writers block i had so many ideas for this story but i dont anymore so i might delet it but to not make me delet this if anyone has ideas for me so pick if you have any ideas or i am going to delet this. _**review**_


	7. Chapter 7

After she stayed there with him all night the next day she woke up and saw kendell still don't wake up she just sat

there looking at the window when the door opened Jo then looked at the door and saw the nurse she goes" o your

up I just need to checking on kendell ." Jo just shaked her head then she got up and then walked to the door and

went by everyone else to see how they were doing when she got to the room she knocked then went in to see the

others she saw they were up talking to each other until they heard the door open when they looked at the door and

saw Jo everyone then at the same time goes" hi Jo." Jo then goes" hey back." after she goes I have two show you

something she held out her hand and showed the others the ring they all go we are happy for you and kendell.

Then it was quiet after five minutes Camille changed the subject and goes " how is kendell? Jo goes" he is still in

coma." Jo goes" he was up for a minute then was back in to coma." they looked at each other and don't know what

to say when James goes" really he woke up then was back to sleep?" Jo goes" ya." Camille goes" not to change the

subject again but when do you get out of here?" the boys looked at each other trying to remember when then

Logan goes"sorry I don't remember." Katie then goes" I am going to see kendell." Katie then walked up to the door

and when Katie then went in the room and saw kendell lying there she went and sat on the chair where Jo was

siting she sat there she then don't know how long she was in there when she woke up and looked up to see her

mother right next to each other a sleep then after five minutes Katie wen to sleep

In the other room

James, Logan, and Carlos was up at two in the morning worried about kendell it was quiet when carlos goes" it

should of been me." the other two sat there and don't know what to say when James goes" Carlos everyone is

saying to say thing everyone wishes to be in coma." Logan " Carlos don't be hard on your self kendell saved us for a

reason like to help us." then it was quiet again when they all got tired and fell a sleep

The next day

When they guys woke up the girls where in they talking quiet when they saw they were up Camille goes" the

doctor came in here when you guys were asleep and what to tell you you guys get to go home." they guys looked

at each other then at the same time goes" when?" Katie" tomorrow." Carlos " what about kendell?" after they heard

that no one said anything until they heard Katie go with out crying " he is still in coma." mrs knight comes in a

smiles and goes " did the girls tell you?" they shake there head when they saw mrs knight ready to cry. Everyone

was sad that kendell was in coma they were all hoping he would wake up soon.

_**A/N i am sorry that i dont update this chapter it was a little hard for me because i dont have any ideas for this but any way I was not sure about this chapter so can you just review and tell me how you like it and if you have any ideas tell me and please review and the next chapter should be up pretty soon too **_

Me: I am not sure about this what do you guys thin?

Carlos: It looks ok but….

James, Logan, and Kendall: CARLOS

Carlos: WAIT glee clue did ask us what we think

Logan: don't listen to him It was a really good chapter

James: ya and now my secret is out

Me: well Carlos told everyone James

James: CARLOS YOU ARE SO DIE

Me: Carlos I think you better run

(James running after Carlos)

Kendall: what?

(Kendall runs after the other two)

James: not the face

Logan: can you tell glee clue 1251 how the person did

Me: thanks Logan

Logan: what happen to the other three?

Me: here they are

James: ya I got beat up and thanks for the help

Kendall: o don't worry

James: o no

Carlos: so can you review please?


	8. Chapter 8

**The guys were able to leave today but Carlo don't what to leave kendell no one did when the guys were ready**

** they were about to go and find kendell until Camille goes" why don't you guys go home first." mrs knight**

** looked at them and goes " they're right let's go home and then we can come back ok." James" ok." the guys **

**went home with they're girlfriends Jo and Katie went to kendells room and saw him they sat down in the **

**chairs Katie holding kendells hand Katie talked to him like " kendell please wake up everyone is worried**

** about you please." she then squeezed his hand Jo looked at Katie and smiled**

**In kendells mind (kendells pov)**

**Hello, where am I? I am died? Kendell? Who was that? (looking around) dad? Mr knight " hey son." they both**

** hugged kendell " dad am I died?" mr knight " no your not died your in coma." kendell" really? Mr knight **

**"yes." (kendell felt something and heard something) kendell goes" dad I can hear Katie and when she**

** squeezed my hand." mr knight goes" kendell squeeze her hand back." kendell did what he was told and he **

**heard he squeezed my hand kendell looked at his dad goes" dad I want to go back." mr knight smiled and the**

** two hugged then it was dark.**

**Back in the real world**

**Everyone came back and went in kendells room Jo and Katie told them everything what when they heard **

**something they looked over by kendell James called the doctor and the doctor told them to go to the waiting **

**room they went over there and waited Logan heard "Logan is kendell going to be ok?" Logan looked and saw**

** Katie asking if there brother will be ok Logan goes" Katie I don't know if he will be ok?" the doctor came out**

** and went over by them the doctor goes" kendell is on life support it's your choice to keep him on or off ?" **

**everyone looked at each other and don't know what to say they looked at each other when Carlos goes" i I I **

**pick...**

A/N  
Oo a cliff hanger I will try to up date soon and sorry this took long if you have any ideas tell me and if any one wants to be a beta reader they can please review thanks


	9. Chapter 9

Carlos pov:

I I think he should be on life support I then looked at everyone else to see if they agree with me when I heard he should be off I turned to my right to see people disagree

Logan pov:

Everyone but Carlos was thinking to take him off so the doctor walked in and goes" well." I go" we all want him off life support." I then go" can we say good bye to him before you do that."

James pov:

"Who wants to say good bye first?" we looked at each when us three get to go first so we went over by kendells bed and I started talking first kendell, thanks for saving us we will miss you man

Logan pov:

After James I go Kendall you were my best friend like James said thanks for saving us all three of us are going to miss our best friend and our leader.

Carlos pov:

Hey kendell I don't know what I would do with out you I am going to miss goodbye kendell

No ones pov:

When the three were done it was Camille, and Jo's turn to go in there so the two went in there and Camille goes" I will go first so hey kendell first I will miss slapping you and I will miss my friend goodbye kendell." Jo sat by kendell and she goes" kendell thanks so much for saving us and I am going to miss you good bye

Katie pov:

Me and my mom went in to kendells room and me and my mom don't say a word until Katie goes" hey big bro I need you to say live please I need you and so does everyone else please." after Katie was done mrs knight goes" hey sweetie I need you to please wake up don't die on us we need you please." when Katie and mrs knight was done everyone went in the room and the doctor came in and he turned off life support and then kendells heart stopped when they saw that everyone started crying when they saw something

_**A/N sorry it took long but it's here and I hope you like it and next chapter is the last and if you have any ideas tell me and please review**_


	10. Chapter 10

The group just sat there cying after the doctor was talking to them they then said good bye and lifted the doctor stayed after five minutes then was about leave when the nurse came in and looked at kendell when she something and goes" doctor look!" the doctor then looked at kendell and smiled

At the Palm woods

Everyone was just sating there everyone was taking it really hard when kendell was gone when the phone rang Logan went and answered it

Cell call

Doctor: is this the family of kendell knight?

Logan: yes that is us.

Doctor: can you guys come and see kendell knight tomorrow?

Logan: ya we will be there

Doctor: thanks bye

Logan: bye

Call end

James goes" who was that?" Logan " the doctor wats us at the hospital tomorrow."

The next day they got ready then they went to the hospital they went to kendells room and stood there when the doctor saw them he smiled Katie goes" what is going on?" the doctor goes" why don't you guys go and look." they then went in there and saw he was live the group went over to his bed and sat there mrs knight then held his hand and then squeezed his hand then release when after five minutes he squeezed back mrs night goes" he squeezed my hand they heard a noise so they looked at each other to see who made the noise when they look at kendell and don't see any thing different when Katie goes" kendell if you can hear me open your eyes." nothin then happen when there was another noise so they looked down at kendell and saw his eyes open katie goes" kendell!" they all hugged him and then they called the doctor the doctor then checked on him after the doctor goes" kendell you can leave in two weeks." after the doctor lifted they all started talking and everything James goes" nice to have you back." kendell smiled when he goes" can I talk to Jo please alone?" everyone lifted when Jo goes" hey kendell." kendell goes " I see you have my ring." she smiled and goes " ya." kendell goes " Jo will you marry me?" Jo looked at him and then goes" yes!"

After two weeks

Kendell was out of the hospital now they were getting marred and everyone was now partying and was happy everything was fine.

The end

A/N sorry if this is bad and I hope you liked it thanks


End file.
